Organization Sickness
by DreamlessRiver
Summary: Axel wakes up in the morning not feeling "so hot". Knowing Axel, he's the first one to deny he's sick. If he keeps this up, he might never get better. That is, unless his friends force him to...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Kingdom Hearts, but I own this story.

Organization Sickness

Chapter 1

Axel woke up in his warm bed, opening his eyes from a dreamless sleep. Or at least, it _should have been _a warm bed. It was freezing. His room is always about 5 degrees hotter than the rest of the rooms, and yet the pyromaniac felt as though he was at hell on ice. That was especially unusual.

None the less, Axel got out of bed, shivering as his bare feet touched the floor. He could put a shirt on to go with the black pajama pants he was wearing, but then he would be too hot. He couldn't have a fever, could he?

"U_gh..don't tell me I'm sick. I can't be sick! The flurry of Dancing Flames never gets sick!" _Axel scolded himself, but yet denied the truth.

As he went into the bathroom he shared with the Melodious Nocturne and looked in the mirror, all he could do was stare at himself in awe.

His once spiky hair was now drooping down on his back, and a few strands were covering his face. His already pale form was now clammy and a shade whiter than usual. The dark rings under his eyes weren't helping, either.

Shivering, he was going to try and continue with his day none the less.

"_Whatever, it's no big deal. Probably just because I'm not awake yet. I'll feel better soon." _Axel kept avoiding the truth. He hated being sick, because that meant being vulnerable, being worried over, having to take foul-tasting medicine, and if you're ill enough, it sometimes meant a trip to see Vexen. Something Axel really didn't want to have to do.

Just as he started shivering again was then that Demyx walked into the bathroom without him knowing.

"Hey Axel, what's-augh! What happened to you?!" Demyx asked Axel after seeing his reflection in the mirror.

The pyromaniac jumped and turned to face his friend.

"N-nuffing! I'm fibe!" Axel tried to tell his friend. Great…He was so congested that he didn't even sound right when he talked.

"You're…what?" the blonde asked.

"_fibe! _I'm…" number VIII sighed, knowing it was hopeless to try to tell his friend.

"Axel, are you sick? You look terrible." Demyx tried to get some answers.

"No! I'll be okay." Axel tried to convince him, even though he already had a lot of proof against himself.

The sitarist moved to touch Axel's forehead, causing both of them retaliate immediately.

"Your hands are like ice!" the red-head scolded Demyx

"And your forhead is on fire! More than usual, anyways!" Demyx argued with Axel

"Ish not!" The Flurry of Dancing Flames objected.

"Yes it is!' the blonde tried to tell him again.

"Ish _not_!" Axel cried, and jumped at Demyx, planning to tackle him. Big mistake.

His vision started swimming, and he couldn't stand up anymore. Trying not to pass out, Axel moaned and sat down on the cold floor.

"Whoa..you doing okay, there?"

"I shaid I'm fibe!" Axel growled as best he could with his now sore throat.

He got up off of the floor, but then something else decided to go wrong. Something inside Axel decided to disagree with him, and he just barely made it to the toilet on time to empty the contents of his stomach.

Demyx watched from the corner of his eye in worry before deciding Axel's worst fear.

"That's it, Ax…we're going to see Vexen. You have to go to the lab."

"Wh-what? No! Don' make me go vere!" Axel tried to object, but when he tried to get up, he got just as dizzy as before, and didn't have time to react when Demyx put one of his arms around his shoulder and took him through a portal, indeed, towards the lab.

….

Alright, guys. You know what time it is. Please **Read and Review **so I don't lose my confidence or inspiration! And also, I know I keep procrastinating, but Wrong Turn _will _be updated by the end of march break. I have over a week, so you can all hurt me if I don't post in time. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts (unfortunately) is not mine, and neither is Gran Turismo, but this story is.

Organization Sickness

Chapter 2

Axel was not happy when they ended up in Vexen's lab. He hated being here, for many reasons he'd rather not talk about.

"_Where is he…?" _Demyx pondered at the room void of Vexen.

"Demyx! Why'd you bri'g me here? I told you I'd be okay. Got it memorized?" He tried to explain to his friend.

"No, Axel, you're _not _okay. I'll believe you when you stop collapsing, and talking like you have something stuck up your nose. You're hard to understand." The sitarist explained.

Axel simply sighed and gave up. Demyx never listened when it came to this stuff, anyways.

Right about then was when Vexen walked into the lab. He was reading his latest lab report, oblivious to everything around him.

"Hm..something is not right here.." The lab man was now talking to himself, and Demyx couldn't help but laugh a little bit. His giggle fit startled Vexen away from his papers, causing him to look up in surprise.

"Augh! Number nine! What are you doing here? This better be important." He warned him, before noticing Axel.

"Number VIII are you alright? What happened to you?" He asked the red-head, approaching him.

"Noffing! Leave me alone! I have a mission to do." The chakram-wielder defended himself.

"_Not like I want to do the mission anyways.." _Axel declared in his mind.

Axel pushed Demyx off of him and headed to the door, only to have the spiked-blonde block his path.

"Get out of the way!" the pyro demanded.

"Number VIII, you are not going anywhere. You're ill. We have to see what's wrong." Vexen ordered Axel.

"What? No! I don' need any tests!" He objected

Both of them just ignored him, and pulled him back to the lab, not paying any attention to his sluggish struggles, or his demands to be left alone.

"Lemme go, already!" Axel tried to pull away, but his request was only answered by being forced onto a metal table, and strapped down with leather restraints across his chest and his ankles.

"What the hell! What are you doin' to me?" he barked at his companions, trying to break free from his leathery prison, and having no luck.

"Axel, just calm down already. You'll be fine." Demyx tried to console him

"Calm down? Calm _down_? You want me to be _calm _about this?! This is all your fault to begin with! Don't tell me to calm down!" Axel yelled through his sore throat and congested sinuses.

"Number VIII, please calm down before I have to sedate you." Vexen commanded; his tone serious.

Axel growled at him, but did as he was told. He lay back down, despite the fact that the metal table was cold against his bare back, causing him to get a shiver down his spine.

Vexen looked Axel over briefly, before turning back to Demyx.

"Thank you for bringing him, number nine. You are dismissed." He told him.

"Okay…See ya, Axel." He said before leaving through a portal.

"Yeah, good riddance…" Axel said to his friend who was no longer in the room, before a light beamed into his eyes, causing him to squint.

"Augh! What was that for?" he looked up at Vexen, who was flashing a pen light into his sensitive green orbs.

"Just follow the light with your eyes." The Chilly Academic ordered him.

Axel was confused, but did so anyways. He didn't know it, but his reaction time was slow and sluggish.

"Mm..Just as I thought." Number IV declared

"What? Wha'dyou think?"

"Your reaction time is quite slow..well…slower than usual." Vexen chuckled at his own joke.

"Oh, _ha ha_." Axel retorted sarcastically.

…..

After a blood test, taking Axel's temperature (once he stopped moving away from the thermometer), and a couple of other experiments, Vexen came up with one conclusion. Axel had the flu.

"You bade be go through all that to tell be I had the flu?" Axel asked, somewhat aggravated. His sinuses had only gotten worse since he'd been in the cold laboratory.

"Well, I had to be certain." The long, blonde haired scientist confirmed.

Axel sighed.

"Terrific. Can I go now?" He asked, anxious to leave this horrid room.

Vexen nodded, but handed him a bottle, full of a thick, yellow colored substance.

The firey-haired man took it, and gave it a puzzled look, before asking a typical question.

"What is it?" He looked over to Vexen.

"It's a medication that will help with your sickness, and get you better that much faster. That is, so long as you take it twice a day for a week." He explained.

"Why's it…yellow?" Axel asked, not wanting to take any of that medication what so ever.

"I gave it flavouring so it hides some of the foul tastes of some of the ingredients. It should taste like banana." Vexen told the sick nobody.

Axel sighed again.

"_Great..I hate bananas…" _He stated in his mind before leaving through a portal, and back to his own room.

When he got back, he noticed that the room was not empty like he had expected it to be, but both Demyx and Roxas (who had found out about Axel through Demyx) were sitting on his couch, waiting for him to come back.

Demyx looked up at the exausted Axel.

"Well?" he asked, obviously waiting for Axel to tell him what he had denied.

Axel glared at him, knowing the blonde would be loving every moment of his response, but told him anyways.

"Fine. I'm sick." He stated bluntly before putting the medicine down onto his computer desk and flopping down onto his bed.

"I told you!" Demyx cried out.

"Whatever." Axel told him before grabbing a tissue from his night table and blowing his nose.

"So, how long will you be sick for?" Roxas questioned his friend

"No idea. Hopefully not long." The green-eyed man answered before closing his eyes, enjoying the fluffiness of his bed and pillow.

"Yeah…So wait…who'm I supposed to challenge in Gran Turismo now? We still haven't finished our tournament!" Roxas sulked.

"I'll play bhen I wake up. Sound fair?" Axel said groggily

"Deal. But get better fast and wake up soon." Roxas said before leaving

"So…want me to wake you up for dinner?" Demyx asked him from the door.

"…yeah, sure." Axel said, before falling into a deep and calm senselessness. He started snoring somewhat, causing the sitarist to chuckle, before he left, following Roxas.

…..

There. Chapter two is finished. Hope you guys like it so far. More coming soon. Please read and review! And special thanks to SunflowerWielder for being my first reviewer. Thanks to anybody else who read/favorited/alerted too. Just a note, also. **When some of Axel's words are mispelled, they are most likely intentional**., to show how congested he is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own no part of Kingdom Hearts

Organization Sickness

Chapter 3

"Wake up already, Axel." Demyx called the red-head, poking him. All he got was a muffled reply from Axel, who had his face buried in the pillow.

"Axel, c'mon. You're going to miss dinner, and Xemnas is gonna kill us if we're not there!" He kept bothering the poor sick nobody.

"Ugh…stupid Mansex. I'll be vere soog." The green-eyed man explained to Demyx, looking over at him from his pillow. Apparently he looked worse, judging by how Demyx reacted.

"God, Axel. You look like hell. You sure you'll be okay to come to dinner?" He tried to console his friend.

"I'b fibe!" He shouted at his friend, before feeling the dryness in his throat and coughing.

"Well…okay…but just take it easy when you come down." Demyx showed his sensitivity before portaling to the dining room.

Axel sighed and got up. He went over to his closet and put on his cloak, not bothering with the matching black t-shirt. He knew he would be twice as hot anyways, but he would get in trouble if he wasn't wearing his cloak.

"_I hate being sick…" _He complained to himself before portalling down to where the rest of the organization was.

The sick pyro wound up in his seat at the dinner table with all eyes on him.

"vhat?" He asked in a congested tone.

His only answer was a snicker form Larxene.

"Hah! The pyro-freak is sick!" she said between giggle fits.

"Shutup bevore I sneeze on you!" Axel warned her.

"You wouldn't dare!" She contradicted him

"Try me." He said angrily, standing up out of his seat.

"Enough, VIII and XII." Xemnas warned them.

"Yeah, Ax…let it go. You know what happened last time we started a fight at dinner."

Axel groaned and sat back down, remembering when he had seen the video on Youtube. Watching yourself trying to get ice cubes out of your shirt isn't the highlight of your afternoon.

After they had meals in front of them would normally be where Axel would be stuffing himself. He might be one of the skinniest members, but it didn't mean he didn't eat a lot.

Of course, that was _normally. _Tonight Axel found himself just poking at his food, and not really eating that much at all.

"Hey Axel. You gonna be okay? You're turning kind of..green now." Roxas asked him, worried.

The red-head looked over at his friend with tired eyes.

"I guess I don'like looin' at food when I'b sick." Axel confessed.

"Then maybe you should go lie down or something." The Key of Destiny told him

Axel just nodded weakly.

"Hey, Xemnas. Axel has to go, he's not feeling so good." Roxas called out to his superior.

Xemnas looked up and over at Axel. Noticing that the Flurry of Dancing Flames was indeed under the weather, he let him go.

"Very well. You are dismissed number VIII" he said

"Yeah, thanks." Axel said, getting up out of his seat quickly. Doing that isn't always a good idea when you're sick.

His vision started swimming, worse than it had before. Now he regretted not taking that medicine, before his world faded before him.

…..

When he woke up, he was in his bed with a cold cloth on his forehead.

He looked around and noticed that Roxas and Demyx were sitting next to him on the floor, playing cards.

"…Demyx? Whaz goin' on?" Axel asked groggily.

The blonde sitarist looked up, startled, from his deck of cards, and over to the red-head.

"Oh, um…You passed out on the way to your room." He explained calmly to him.

"You scared everybody at dinner." Roxas started "They thought you died when you collapsed." Axel only laughed, but it turned into a small coughing fit.

"Vexen said it's because you hadn't eaten much all day. He said that the medicine would help, and that you should take it when you wake up." Demyx added.

Axel groaned and closed his eyes again.

"_This is going to be worse than I thought…" _He concluded in his mind.

…..

Axel doesn't give in that easily. He's going to have to be forced to take that medicine. Thanks for reading, sorry if this chapter wasn't the greatest, It's kind of short and boring, but the next one will have more entertaining stuff. **Please Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **See previous disclaimer for further information.

Organization Sickness

Chapter 4

"_There's gotta be some way out of this. I might be sick, but the Flurry of Dancing Flames doesn't need any medicine to get better. I'll be fine once I go for a walk or something. What does Vexen know, anyways?" _Axel, still not having learned his lesson from passing out, decided that if he snuck out of the room while his friends weren't paying attention, he wouldn't have to take his medicine.

"_yeah, that's it..I'll just sneak out of here. They'll never know; they're too caught up in that game of…well whatever it is that they're playing." _The red-head concluded mentally.

He slowly crept out of bed and made his way towards the door. He started shivering again, but that was the least of his worries at the moment.

After what felt like ages, Axel finally reached his destination. He was about to grab hold of the doorknob, when he was interrupted.

"Hey, Axel. Where are you going?" Roxas asked him, somewhat confused.

"_Shit…I broke my cover. Think, Axel, think! Make up an excuse to cover it up! The kid'll fall for anything." The_ pyro scolded himself

"Er..The bathroom?" He tried to lie. At least his sinuses where a bit better now.

"But..the bathroom door is over there." Demyx told him, pointing to the right "Don't you know that?"

"Uh..Of course I know that! Stupid fever must be getting to me." Axel fibbed, before heading into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"He trying to escape?" Demyx asked his blonde friend, quietly.

"Ohh yeah." Roxas stated bluntly, but just as quietly as Demyx ,so that their sick nobody pal wouldn't overhear them. They weren't stupid. Axel had done this previous times before, because he never wanted to take the medicine he had been prescribed by Vexen. Of course they hadn't caught him those times, but now it was just too obvious.

"We gonna catch him this time?" the sitarist asked another question.

"Ohh yeah." Roxas repeated.

Both of them knew exactly where he was going. There was a door in the bathroom that connected to the Melodious Nocturne's bedroom, which meant he could escape through the door in Demyx's room. So in order to make sure he didn't get away (he was always too clueless to just portal) Demyx was going to go into his room and corner Axel there.

"What about me? What am _I_ supposed to do?" Roxas asked, feeling useless.

Demyx paused in thought.

"Go get a spoon." He stated, serious.

"What? Why?!" Roxas looked at his friend as though he was crazy.

"Just do it." Demyx ordered him.

"Okay, okay.." Roxas said before portalling down to the kitchen.

Number IX portalled into his own room, and next to the bathroom door. He waited for any sign that Axel was going to ensue in his escape plan. Then he heard the water from the shower turn on.

"_Heh..clever..But not clever enough, I guess." _Demyx took into account.

Right about then was then that Axel opened the bathroom door that lead into number IX's room. Axel didn't notice Demyx, who was now hidden behind the open door.

The green-eyed man made his way for the door, smiling evilly, not knowing that his plans had already been foiled.

Demyx crept up behind him, and before Axel could say "_I'm sorry_!" he had the red-head pinned to the ground, making Axel yelp in surprise.

"Have a nice shower, Axel?" Demyx asked his friend, with a sly grin on his face.

"Lemme go!" Axel demanded, struggling to be free without success. Apparently Demyx was stronger than he looked.

"Sure, Axel you can go.." Demyx paused "Right after you take your medicine." the blonde finished before lifting Axel over his shoulder and carrying him back to his own room, ignoring the protests that came from his friend.

"I don't want to take that stupid medicine! It probably tastes gross!" Axel objected

Demyx only laughed, noticing how childish Axel was being. He went over to his computer desk and grabbed the medicine with his free hand, and went over to the bed, putting the medicine back down on his nightstand.

"You'll live." He stated, before gesturing for Roxas, who had just come back, to come over.

The Melodious Nocturne flopped Axel onto his bed, and pinned his arms down.

"Put some medicine into the spoon. We're going to have to force Axel to take it." He explained, making Axel's eyes widen in horror.

Roxas nodded, and did as he was told. Demyx, knowing Axel wouldn't cooperate, grabbed hold of his lower jaw, and forced his mouth open. Axel tried to move away, but Demyx held fast.

"Now." The taller blonde of the two exclaimed.

Roxas leaned forward and poured the slimy, sticky, most-likely foul-tasting medicine into his best friend's mouth. Axel's captor now forced Axel's mouth closed and held his nose, cutting off his oxygen supply.

Axel struggled to get away from him, panicking about the medicine and not being able to breathe. However, having no other choice, and running low on oxygen, he swallowed his 'worst nightmare'.

Demyx let him go and Axel sat up and growled at them both, anger flaring in his eyes.

"You're bof _dead." _Axel said. Great, he still couldn't say both properly.

"Uh..I have one more question, Roxas." Demyx said, worry showing in his voice, as he moved closer to the door.

"Y-yeah, Demyx?" Roxas asked him, following behind him.

"Should we run? I mean I know he's sick, but he looks pretty pissed off." The tall blonde asked his friend.

"Ohh Yeah." Roxas said yet again, before the two of them dashed out of the room.

Axel cried out in rage, and summoned his chakrams.

"The medicine worked, guys! I feel better already! NOW GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" He yelled, chasing after them. The medicine had tasted gross, and yet they made him take it. It was payback time.

….

Side affects of making Axel take medicine by force: Anger problems, and Axel wanting revenge.

Thanks for reading. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please read and review!

Next chapter: Axel strikes his revenge on the two bondes.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I _do _own this story.

Organization Sickness

Chapter 5

"Is he still chasing us?!" Demyx asked in a somewhat horrified tone.

"_I'm _not looking, why don't you?!" The Key of Destiny replied to his friend.

"GET BACK HERE, NOW!" Axel yelled, not seeming to have calmed down one bit throughout this entire chase.

"Oh..yeah, he's still chasing us." The Melodious Nocturne stated bluntly.

"You'd think he'd want to thank us. But _nooo_, he's sick and he wants to burn us to death!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Well you _knew _it was going to happen." Demyx replied to him, as the two of them turned down yet another hall, with the red-head still hot on their tail.

"Yeah..I guess.." Roxas admitted.

After what felt like an eternity of running, the two of them stopped near a flight of stairs, and caught their breath. Axel being sick meant being faster than him, which _also _meant they were safe for a few seconds.

_Seconds._

"Ha! You're mine." Axel said through gasping breaths, still running towards them. Obviously he was twice as worn out, due to the virus still running its course through his body. Vexen might be a scientist, but it didn't mean his medicine worked miracles.

"Axel! Slow down, you're gonna hurt yourself!" Roxas called to him as a warning, not wanting his best friend to fall down the stairs.

Unfortunately, the short blonde warned him a bit too late, as Axel, indeed, didn't stop in time, and fell right down the stairs; landing face first at the bottom.

"Ouch…that's gonna hurt tomorrow." Demyx said, trying not to laugh as he walked down to Axel, Roxas by his side.

Demyx flipped Axel over, making the small-built nobody moan. He helped him up, revealing a bloody nose, matching the color of his crimson hair.

"You okay..?" Roxas asked when he saw the condition his friend was in.

"Oh yeah..i'm just _peachy. _I'm sick, you gave me 'weird, horrible-tasting, sticky, _not _banana-tasting like Vexen said' medicine. And _now_ I have a bloody nose because you guys made me fall down the stairs!" the pyro stated both sarcastically and angrily at the same time.

"Hey! I tried to warn you!" his friend objected to his rather rude remark. "And we were just trying to help, _sicky."_ Roxas explained.

"And be thankful." Demyx added "You falling flat on your face pretty well cleared up your sinuses."

"I think you _broke _my sinuses." The Flurry of Dancing Flames concluded, holding his hand under his nose to keep the blood from dripping.

Roxas just rolled his eyes, smirking at his friend's stupid remark.

After getting back to Axel's room, and trying to calm Axel down, the three of them found themselves with nothing to do but talk.

"You _do _realize that I'm still gonna kill you both..right?" number VIII confirmed, still holding a tissue to his nose and pinching the top of it.

"We know that already, Axel. I mean, it _is _obvious if you fall down the stairs from wanting to kill us so badly in the first place." Demyx said, laughing a bit.

"You suck at making jokes, you know that?" he dissed his sitar-playing friend.

"And _you _suck at comebacks." Roxas joined in for lack of anything better to do.

Axel looked over at Roxas, and gave him a glare. After a few seconds, and noting that he had scared the poor young nobody, a smirk grew on his face, and he pushed Roxas off of the bed, with a _thud _as he hit the floor.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" he complained as he got back up, rubbing his back where he had landed on it.

"It was for many things. Got it memorized? And just so you know, what you said was a bad comeback too!" Axel said, the smirk still clearly on his face.

"Yeah, whatever.." the blue-eyed blonde growled, flopping back onto the bed.

"So, Axel.. You hungry or anything yet?" Demyx changed the topic.

Axel shook his head as a reply.

"Nah..but you guys should probably get some sleep. You haven't gotten very much since this crap happened." He finished.

"I guess.." number IX exclaimed, now realizing just how tired he really was.

"If we do, _you _have to sleep too, y'know." Roxas added.

"Yeah, yeah, _Mr. Mom_..I'll sleep too." The emerald-eyed nobody admitted.

Axel's best friend gave him a look, before getting up and walking out of the room, not wanting to wait any longer to get some sleep he'd secretly long for desired.

Demyx got up and pushed Axel down onto his pillow, making a firm statement.

"Sleep." He ordered before following in Roxas' footsteps, not suspecting anything suspicious.

The pyro made sure the two were gone, before sitting up and getting off the bed, tissue still in hand.

"Oh, I'll sleep.._after _I get my revenge. My nose _still _hurts,y'know." He said, his devious mind already forming ideas on how to get them back for all the torture they had put him through.

...

**A/N: **Well, Axel's feeling better. Next chapter he'll have his revenge for sure.

Also, I'd like to say, that the reason why I did that chase scene is because a few people requested it. Not sure if they wanted Axel _specifically _to fall down the stairs, but I chose him. I would have made it more comical, but it's harder than it looks to write a scene like that.

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Please give me some more reviews for this chapter; I'm not too proud of it, so tell me if it was good! Also, for those of you reading "Never Turn your Back on the Enemy" I'm going to write another chapter tonight probably, so you might be in luck with that. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all of my reviewers/readers

Thanks to all of my reviewers/readers! And thank you to all the people who alerted and favorited this! Also, a very special thank you goes to my buddy Arue, for all of the awesome revenge ideas! Go read Arue's stuff, it's really good!

Disclaimer: You know what a disclaimer is, right? Then you know what I'm going to say. It involves me not owning Kingdom Hearts (and also Grand-Theft Auto for this chapter .Mini Wheats too? Yeah, sure. I don't own Mini Wheats either.)

Organization Sickness

Chapter 6

Axel had some ideas. He didn't know which ones to use yet, but he was certainly going to get them back with the best ones.

Some ideas had come to mind, such as: Dye their hair and laugh when they look in the mirror and see themselves, draw on their faces, replace their clothing, replace their shampoo with honey (nobody likes sticky hair.), simply set their stuff on fire, or nail their underwear to the wall in the hallway.

Sure, they were all good ideas, but there was no way he could get all that revenge in before he was stopped. And besides, doing _all _of that would just be too much trouble. He _was _lazy, after all. And once he did finally prank them, Xemnas was gonna hear about it, and well..Axel liked being as alive as he is. Plus, he could always think of more later.

Looking at the list he had written, he began eliminating some ideas.

Hang their underwear? He was a good prankster, and it was a good idea, but he wasn't touching his friends' underwear anytime soon. He crossed it off. Setting their stuff on fire was hilarious, but his non-existant heart told him it was a bit extreme for revenge on what they did.

After eliminating some ideas, he was left with three. Dye their hair, draw on their faces (with sharpie of course. He can't let them get it off easily), and replace their shampoo with honey. He couldn't let them get the dye out of their hair that fast, either.

This was perfect. Now all he needed was the materials. Where would he find hair dye in the castle? He sure as hell wasn't going to go buy any. He slumped further in his chair, trying to think.

"_Why does nobody ever have anything useful in here…?" _was all that his mind was letting him think about.

He went around and asked a few organization members if they had any, but all he got was responses like:

"_Why in God's name do you need hair dye, number eight?" _from Zexion

An "_As IF!" _from Xigbar.

"…" From Lexaus.

And a slap on his right cheek from Larxene. Bitch.

Obviously having no luck, and not daring to ask anybody else, he decided to head into the kitchen for the honey. Might as well start off simple.

Getting down there through a portal, and making sure nobody was in there, he began his hunt. Opening one pantry, he found plates and bowls. Damn food-holding things. That was no use to him. He opened a cupboard, but all he got as a reward was a box of cereal falling on his head.

"Note to self…when it's your turn to clean the kitchen again, actually organize the cupboards like Mansex asks.."he muttered, as he rubbed his head where the box of Mini Wheats hit him.

Opening one more cupboard next to him quickly, he dove to the floor, in hope to save himself from any more non-perishable food of torture. After waiting a few seconds, and not feeling anything land on him, he peeked one eye open, and saw that he was safe. Getting up, he sighed with relief and searched through the cupboards for the honey, not noticing that The Graceful Assassin had walked in and seen that whole act.

"What are you doing, Axel..?" He stated in a somewhat amused tone. His voice had made Axel jump and hit his head on one of the cupboard doors.

"Ow! Damnit!" He cried, as he turned to face Marluxia.

"What do you want?" he snapped at number XI

"I simply asked you what you were doing, eight. No need to be rude." Marly explained.

Axel froze in place. He had been so focused on his plans, that he hadn't had time to think of an excuse!

"_Damnit..what do I tell him? Think, Axel!! You fooled Roxas and Demyx…well, sort of..you can fool this stupid pink-haired man! Wait a second..pink…he must have dye in his room! That's perfect!" _Axel's mind was full of thoughts.

"Uh…I…Demyx brought me tea..and..I..like to..put honey in my tea.." He fibbed

"_You_…drink tea?" the pink-haired member asked, puzzled.

"Of course I do! When did I not? Infact, I'm gonna go drink it right now. So, I'll se ya later, okay? bye!" Axel rushed his explanation before grabbing the honey that he had luckily spotted before, and secretly portalled into Marly's room, in search for the hair dye.

"He's gotta have some somewhere.." The Flurry of Dancing Flames said, still searching number eleven's bathroom. He looked on the edge of the bath tub and behind the shower curtain, under the sink, and still didn't find anything. Some luck he was having. And Marluxia could come back into his room any second! He turned around and spotted the mirror. He looked himself over. He was looking a bit better, but he was still pale. On the plus side, his 'awesomely awesome hair' as he like to call it, was starting to stick out in its natural spikiness again. Axel went closer to the mirror to get a better look at himself. Not bad.

Axel walked out of the bathroom and portalled back into his and Demyx's bathroom. He would check again later, when pinky was out on a mission.

Heading over to the shower, the green-eyed nobody searched for Demyx's shampoo bottle. His own was Head and Shoulders. Not because he had dandruff. He didn't. He used it because it made his hair look twice as shiny as it was. Not that he would ever admit that to anybody.

He looked in the corner and spotted another bottle. He picked it up and read the label.

"Gee, Your Hair Smells Terrific." He snorted. "Well..it's about to be 'Gee, your hair could attract a crap load of bees.'" Axel laughed as he dumped the contents of the bottle down the sink and poured some honey into it. Placing it back where it was, he went into Roxas' bathroom. Luckily for him, both of his friends were asleep. Lucky for _him, _too bad for them.

He did the same thing to Roxas' shampoo bottle, and then went back into his own room. Grabbing the list he had made, he checked off what he had accomplished. Now all he needed to do was find the dye somehow. Marluxia _had _to have some somewhere; he just needed more time to look. He couldn't risk it while Marly was still around. If he got caught..Well there's no telling what could happen, but it would be ugly.

He slumped in his chair. He would be bored until he had the dye. He would do a two in one with that. Tonight, when Demyx and Roxas were asleep (they were only taking naps right now, thank _God_), he would find the dye, and turn their hair tickle-me-pink. Then, if all goes as planned, he'll take his handy-dandy sharpie and draw on their faces. It was the perfect plan. At least _he _thought it was. But what to do until then?

He sat there, and pondered. Surely there must be _something _he can do to occupy his time.

"_Why the hell is the castle so boring..? Mansex has to learn how to make proper living arrangements!" _he complained inwardly. His answer to that was his stomach growling.

"_Oh..right. I should probably eat. Heh." _He confirmed before getting up.

Axel's current actions were interrupted as he heard a noise from the room next to him. _Demyx's _room. Crap! He was supposed to be asleep! If Demyx came in here and saw him awake, he'd be doomed!

The Flurry grabbed his 'list' and dove onto his bed. He messed up his hair (much to his dismay) and put his head onto his pillow after stuffing his paper under it. He then closed his bright green eyes, pretending to be asleep.

_Creek. _Just as he thought. There was Demyx right now. God he was clever sometimes. _Sometimes._

The Melodious Nocturne came over to Axel and shook him lightly, not suspecting anything at all.

"Hey..Hey, Ax, wake up." He called to the red-head. It _had _been about 45 minutes or less. Demyx never sleeps for long.

Axel moaned and turned over to face him, acting completely cool with the whole situation.

"Yeah, Dem..?" he asked groggily.

"You doin' okay?" Demyx questioned him.

"Yeah, fine.." Axel explained, sitting up and rubbing his eyes to add to the act. Why? Because he could.

Number IX nodded as a response, before the room was then flooded with silence for a few moments.

"So.." Axel said.

"Yeah..so." Demyx replied.

Axel sighed, and the blonde looked around. Finally the awkwardness was ended when Demyx spoke up.

"I'm gonna go shower. After all the stuff I've done lately, I could use one." The blonde nobody told the green-eyed one.

"Okay. See ya later." The pyro exclaimed, finding that entire conversation rushed and awkward. Was it because he was about to be swarmed by a furious Demyx and/or Roxas? By this point, Axel didn't really know himself.

Demyx got up and headed to the bathroom, only to pause halfway, causing Axel to give him a puzzled look. The sitar-obsessed nobody turned to face his friend for a moment, ignoring his odd facial expression.

"Oh. And don't forget to take your medicine soon. You don't want to stay sick do you?" he commanded the chakram-wielder.

Axel just growled as a response and muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Demyx rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom. Now all Axel had to do was wait.

He got up from his bed, and turned on his ps2, putting in Grand-Theft Auto: San Andreas.

_Demyx turned the water on._

He selected his save file, and waited for the game to load.

_Demyx opens his shampoo bottle and pours some of the contents into his hand._

Axel then made his character get into the car and started driving. Needless to say, he wasn't a very good driver, and plowed himself off of the bridge. No civilians were harmed.

_Demyx put the contents into his hair and lathers for a few moments before realizing that something isn't right._

Axel gets his person out of the car and makes them start swimming.

"_AXEL!!" _The Flurry of Dancing Flames heard his friend scream from the bathroom.

"_Phase one for Demyx: Complete." _He thought, with a big smirk on his face, as he dropped his controller and fled the room before Demyx could come out and kill him. He couldn't wait to complete the rest of his plan. His only fear now was getting caught by Demyx, Roxas, or even worse…

One of the other members. Well, he can only hope that won't happen.

The pyro turned around the corner and kept running.

He slowed his pace, seeing somebody up ahead. Who was it? Axel stopped in his tracks to get a better look.

Blue hair, and a claymore in his hand. What was he doing just standing there? Was he waiting for him? Axel sure as hell hoped not. Demyx must have quickly told Saix somehow. How did he do that? It must have been some weird Melodious ability of his.

"_Oh shit..not Saix. If he gets hold of me, I'm gonna be claymore kabob! He hates pranks to begin with!" _Axel panicked, and turned on his heels in the other direction.

Too late. Demyx was already storming down the hall after him, only in his pants (presumably wet now), scrubbing a towel in his hair, trying to get the sticky substance out. He looked pissed, and it's not easy to get Demyx pissed. Axel would know, he's tried.

That's not even the worst part. This was a two-way hallway, and two people he didn't want to interact with at all were on either ends. He looked back and forth between the two of them. Both Saix and Demyx were closing in on him. He was already freaked, and Roxas wasn't even here yet. Now he didn't even have time to make a portal, either. There was only one thing on his mind now:

He was screwed.

--

Well, that chapter was a lot more work than you'd think. It's hard writing revenge chapters, meaning I'm not too fond of this one. Hopefully part two will be better. It should be updated soon. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You all rock, now **review this chapter** and tell me how I did! Thanks. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Also, for those of you that are fans of cosplayers, I suggest going to the following youtube accounts.

-/jenxthejinx

-/nouproductions

I don't know these people, but all of them are completely amazing and funny. Check them out. Also, if Jenn and KellyJane ever read this, this chapter is dedicated to them, because they make an awesomely cute couple, and they seem like the type to prank eachother. Consider it a Demyx Time tribute.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the 1000+ hits guys

Thanks for the 1000+ hits guys! You all rock. Thanks for reading and reviewing too! Now…on with the chapter. Sorry it took so long. Got distracted with other stuff.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own any part of Kingdom Hearts.

Organization Sickness

Chapter 7

"Axel! What the hell did you do that for?!" Demyx cried, standing right in front of the guilty pyro.

"I-…" He tried to object, but was interrupted by Saix.

"The superior has to hear about this." Number VII stated, still unimpressed as ever.

"What? No way, man. I'm _not _letting you rat me out! After all, it's just a harmless prank, right?" Axel confirmed, smirking innocently.

"_Harmless! _My hair is sticky! My _precious_ mullet has now been honey-goo-ified because of _you! _You call that harmless?! Do you have any idea how long it's going to take to wash out? You know how important my hair is to me, and now it's ruined! Are you crazy?! How would you like it if-" Demyx ranted.

"Okay, okay! I get it..it's bad, got it memorized? But think of it this way..now you won't have to worry about having to style your hair for the next little while. And besides, Roxas is going to be even more pissed. He spends longer on his hair than you do." The pyro explained, before biting his tongue, now realizing that what he had just said would just get him into more trouble than he already was.

"What?! You did it to Roxas too? Why? All we did was try to help you feel better, and you ruin our hair? Some friend _that _is." The Melodious nocturne.

Number VIII tried to object, but it was interrupted when they heard a scream of anger coming from down the hall, along with a shout of the pyro's name.

"Well..that's my cue to leave." Axel said, before attempting to head back to his room.

"Ohh no you don't." Demyx countered before grabbing his arm, causing a growl to escape the pyro's mouth. Axel tried to swat him away, but his free arm was grabbed by none other than the Luna Diviner.

"What are you doing? Let go! You're not taking me to see Xemnas, are you?" Axel asked, both angry and scared at the same time.

Demyx paused in thought for a moment, before smirking down at Axel.

"I don't know.." he started, before motioning his gaze to Saix. "Think we should have a little fun with him first?"

At that, Saix couldn't help but smile as a response.

Demyx nodded, and they dragged him down the hall towards Roxas' room. The Flurry of dancing Flames became afraid and tried to make a break for it, but by now he pretty much knew it was hopeless.

Number IX knocked on Roxas' door.

"Hey, Roxas? You in here?" he called.

"Go away; I don't want anybody to see me!" Roxas called through the door.

"Why? Because you have honey in your hair?" Demyx smirked. At that the key of destiny couldn't help but open the door.

"How..did you know?" he questioned, a perplexed look on his face, before noticing the condition of his friend's hair.

"Oh.." he finished, before finally noticing Axel. "And lemme guess.._you _did it? I know it was you, Axel."

"Maybe." Axel half-confessed.

"Riight." Roxas answered, rolling his eyes.

"Anyways." Demyx interrupted before a fight could ensue. "Wanna help us get revenge?"

Number XIII pondered for a moment. Should he really be mean to his best friend? I mean, sure, Axel was a complete nuisance sometimes, but it didn't mean he wasn't a nice person.

"_Who'm I kidding? Of course I want revenge!" _Roxas cheered in his head.

"Count me in." Roxas told Demyx.

Axel wasn't scared when he said that. He knew whetever they did couldn't be as bad as what his own masterful mind could pull off. But it was going to be worse than he feared. _A lot _worse.

"So..What exactly _are _you going to do to me?" The Flurry of dancing Flames couldn't help but ask the horrid question

As a response, Saix leaned over to Axel and whispered something in his ear. Even though they all thought it wasn't possible, Axel turned an even paler white than he already was, his eyes swirling with fear, regret, and concern.

"You're gonna do _WHAT?" _He yelled, letting everybody that was in the entire castle hear his cry, as he was dragged away again, forced to go through this torture.

It made him wonder why he was in the organization sometimes.

...

Weapons Demyx, Roxas, and Saix will use:

Hair dye, makeup, honey, a dress, and some twigs. Don't ask about the twigs, you'll see.

Sorry about this chapter. It's sort of a disappointment, I know. It's not as funny as I'd wanted it to be (mainly because I lost inspiration about halfway through), but the next one will make up for it, I swear! I'll try to post it by the end of the weekend, if all goes well. I have an exam on Tuesday, so I'm going to try to focus on that, so don't get your hopes up.

Thanks for reading! Please R&R so I can be happy.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm really sorry for not updating! I'm making a bet to myself that I can write two chapters for ever story that needs to be updated (that's about 8 chapters in total) before i leave for Michigan on the 17th, so..I should have another chapter of this up today. Thanks for putting up with me! Hope this was worth it!

Disclaimer: I own no part of Kingdom Hearts.

Organization Sickness

Chapter 8

Now, normally Axel could handle a prank or two being played on him. I mean, it's only fair for people to want to get revenge on him, but _this _was another story. This wasn't revenge. No, this was them bringing hell into the castle.

"Hold still, Axel!" Demyx commanded "I'm almost done!"

"Get away from me! There's no way you're putting _anymore _on my face!" the pyro cried, trying to escape Saix's vise-like grip.

"Aw..but this color of lipstick suits your complexion so well!" Roxas countered.

Axel's face drooped into one of confusion.

"And you would know this.._how_, Roxas?" he questioned his best friend, causing the blonde to freeze and blush.

"Uh..um..j-just hold still, Axel!" Roxas changed the subject, holding his head in place while Demyx applied the bright pink lipstick, while Axel panicked the whole way through the procedure. All of the items they had been using so far had been Larxene's. They used a dress of hers (the last thing they'd expect her to have) and forced Axel into it, a few of her cosmetics (eyeshadow, mascara, lipstick, blush), and a few extra things that they had borrowed from Marluxia that they couldn't wait to show their friends. They just hoped that Larxene wouldn't get back before they were done. If she found them in her room, they'd all be dead before they could even apologize.

"Okay…done." Demyx said. The three of them stood in front of the poor nobody and began to laugh hysterically.

"Bring him over to the mirror, Saix." Roxas told his higher-ranked accomplice through giggles. Saix did just that, pulling the chakram-wielder over to the full-length mirror that was in Larxene's room.

Axel didn't want to look. He knew that whatever they had done wasn't going to be in any way attractive at all, and he didn't want to give them the satisfaction of his humiliation. Before he could even do anything to resist looking, Demyx had grabbed his head and made him look right into the mirror.

"You look _beautiful!_" the tall blonde said sarcastically.

Axel saw his own reflection in the mirror. His eyes as wide as they could possibly be, and his jaw dropped in shock. It wasn't the dress or the makeup that upset him; that was easily removable. It wasn't the fact that Larxene was going to kill him when she found out they had borrowed her stuff, because by now he was pretty much used to it.

It was what they had done to his hair that made him freak out. His once spiky and bright red hair was now straightened and, believe it or not, _pink. _Where did they get the hair dye?! Marluxia? It was unbelievable! He moved closer to the mirror to get a better look. It looked nothing like him. The makeup, the dress..everything! He was going to _kill _them when this was over. He lifted a hand up to try and re-spike his hair, only to find it was sticky.

"_Leave it to them to put honey in it too..."_ The pyro chirped sarcastically to himself.

Suddenly he felt his arms being spread out, held still in their place by Saix and Roxas.

"What are you _doing?" _the now-pink haired member questioned the two, figuring that what they were doing was completely useless.

"Well..if you're already in the dress, we figured we should just give you a few extra details." Roxas spoke for all of them.

"Which _are?_" Axel hissed at him.

"Relax Axel. It's nothing too serious." Demyx snickered as he placed the wings onto Axel's back.

Axel felt the extra weight push against his back and immediately panicked. He turned his back to the mirror and saw the two extra 'body parts' attached to him. They had even decorated them with bright pink paper. Axel's face showed pure annoyance.

"Okay, how did you even make these?" He asked, trying to get them off without success.

"Well..I went outside and found some twigs and glued them together, and then I went and found the leftover tissue paper from Vexen's birthday party, and stuck that on too. I worked really hard on them!" Demyx said happily, adding a smile onto his face.

"Uh huh.." number eight said bluntly, completely baffled how Demyx didn't glue his fingers together. Demyx never was a handy man.

"Oh! And I made this too!" Demyx said, handing him a wand made out of more twigs.

"Yay!" Axel exclaimed with no interest what so ever, snatching the wand from the blonde's hand.

"_This can't possibly get any worse.." _the flurry of dancing fairies thought, as he slapped himself in the face.

Unfortunatly for Axel it _did _get worse. Roxas took the liberty of going through Larxene's stuff some more, and just so _happened _to find bright pink nailpolish. Of course for Axel, this was crossing the line, but there wasn't much he could do about it, because Saix had already taken the liberty of having a photo taken of him. If anybody saw him like this, he'd be the humiliation of the entire castle for who knows how long, and now then had black mail!

"It's really not that bad, Axel. And besides, it's what you get for putting honey in _our _hair."

Axel just sat there, sulking as Roxas applied the bright color onto his nails. Just as he finished the last nail, Saix's watch alarm went off. The pyro didn't even know he had a watch.

"What's that beeping for?" Demyx asked looking at Saix's watch curiously before being swatted away by the Luna diviner.

"I almost forgot. We have an organization meeting now." Saix stated.

"Well _that _was sudden. We were never even told about it!" Axel complained.

"That's because you're the lower ranks. It was my job to tell you about it, but I never did." Saix smirked at him, and looked him over. "Looks like you don't have time to get changed. How unfortunate." He taunted him, before leaving through a portal into the meeting room.

"What?!" Axel panicked.

"He's right, Ax. We gotta go." The keyblade-wielder exclaimed, before opening another portal.

"Yeah..you wouldn't want to be late, now would you?"

"No, but-"

Axel didn't even have time to finish, as he was tossed through the portal, as his pink-coated, fairy self, into his seat at the meeting, where all eyes were immediately on him.

--

Thanks for reading! Please Read and Review! Thanks for all the hits (it's over 1000!)/reviews and everthing. Also, thanks to Arue (again :P) for the ideas! Without Arue telling me to make him a fairy, I probably wouldn't have gotten this done! And to Santoryuu-Zoro, they probably _will _beat him up (at least Demyx will) after what he does to them. I should have that chapter up soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own no part of Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer: I own no part of Kingdom Hearts.

Organization Sickness

Chapter 9

It was worse than he had thought. Being dressed up as a little girl would be on Halloween was one thing, but when Larxene comes in right in the middle of the meeting to see you wearing her stuff, and beat the crap out of you until you fall unconsiocus..well, it's not the highlight of your day. Not to mention everybody laughing at you. At least Demyx and Roxas had laid off of him for the time being. Maybe they even agreed to the truce he had offered earlier.

Axel stood in front of the mirror, trying to wash off all of the makeup he had on his face, while trying to hold his ice pack to his swelling black eye that the Savage Nymph had given him at the same time. Who knew the girl was so strong?

After the long minutes it took to wash all of the makeup off, he finally managed to get his eyes looking like normal. The nail polish wouldn't come off with water, and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask Larxene for any of that remover stuff she had. He would just have to wait for it to come off.

Taking a good look at himself yet again in the mirror, he couldn't resist the urge to take a shower, and get as much honey (and dye) out of his hair as possible. The steam from the water would also help his eye feel better. Putting his ice pack down, he turned on the water, making it as hot as possible. The pyro then proceeded in taking off the horrid outfit they had put him in, and gladly stepped into the shower, thankful that Demyx had already taken his shower earlier, and that he could be as long as he wanted.

Making sure that his own shampoo hadn't been replaced with honey, he began to wash out all of the gunk in his former fiery-locks.

After about forty-five minutes, the Flurry of Dancing Flames finally stepped out of the shower, putting a towel around his waist. The mirror was completely fogged-over, and anybody who didn't enjoy heat as much as him would probably melt (like the ice pack did) inside the bathroom as of now. Axel ran his fingers through his hair. At least it wasn't sticky anymore. He strolled over to the mirror, and wiped away the fog with his hand. His hair still had a tint of pink in it, but it was a lot better than before. His locks would be better in a few days.

Axel went into his room and dropped his black towel onto his chair. He went over to his closet and grabbed his black pajama pants and his fitted black T-shirt. It was already about eight. If Xemnas needed him to do a mission by chance, he would just change back into his uniform then.

Right when he went over to his chair and grabbed his towel to dry his hair with, was then that Demyx walked in with a towel over his head. Axel jumped at his sudden appearance, but greeted him anyways.

"Hey, Dem. What's up?" He asked casually, still scrubbing his hair with his towel to get the water out of it.

Demyx didn't reply, but simply glared at him.

"Hey, Dem…you okay?" he questioned him, putting his towel down. His only answer was his friend's fist colliding with the side of his face, causing him to fall harshly onto the floor.

Axel, dazed from the blow, looked up at his friend, anger and confusion mixed in his eyes.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he groaned, rubbing his sore cheek bone.

Demyx just stood over him, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, startling Axel.

"I thought we had a truce!" He whined

"What are you talking about?! I know we do!" Axel countered.

"Then why did you do it?" Demyx disputed.

"Why did I do what?" Axel said

The melodious Nocturne responded by pulling the towel off of his head, to reveal a blue streak in his blonde hair.

"I didn't do that!" Axel objected, only to be punched in the other side of the face, causing him to whimper in pain.

"Cut the crap, Axel! I know you did! Who else would do it? You're the only prankster clever enough to put dye in my hair gel." Demyx cried, now purely enraged.

"I don't know, but it wasn't me, I swear! I didn't even know there was blue dye in the castle!" Axel squeaked, afraid to annoy the sitarist anymore than he already was.

"Quit lying! I can't believe you! You know how I feel about my hair!" Before Axel could protest, his lower ranked friend punched him in the nose, and a few more times in the face. Axel was really out of it now, but he was still shocked of how Demyx was acting. This was _not _like him at all. He was "out of character", as all of his fangirls would call it.

"D-Demyx..stop. I didn't do it.." He begged, feeling very light-headed.

Demyx looked down at his friend. Axel's nose was a bit bloody, and now he had another black eye to match the one Laxene had given him earlier. By this point, Axel was trying to get away from his friend. The Melodious Nocturne suddenly snapped out of it, almost as if he had been possessed. His stomach turned. Had he really just beaten up his friend?

"Oh my God! Axel, are you okay?!" He asked, getting up and helping his friend to his feet, only to be pushed away.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" Axel shouted at him, getting up on his own. He went over to his table, and grabbed a Kleenex to stop the blood flowing freely from his nose for the second time this week.

"Axel..I'm sorry! That wasn't me! I mean..it was, but..oh god, I'm so sorry!" Demyx struggled to find the right words.

"Yeah, _whatever._" the pyro exclaimed, waving his hand dismissively.

Demyx just stood there anyways, pondering.

"Hey..if it wasn't you who did it, then..who _did _do it?" He asked

"I donno! All I know is that it wasn't me! Which I _tried _to tell you before." Number VIII retorted.

"Geez! I said I was sorry!"

"I know…whatever. It's fine." Axel told him, even though he was still secretly mad. Dealing with an upset Demyx was too much right now. His puppy eyes were too irresistible.

Demyx seemed to perk up a bit.

"So.." He tried to change the topic. "Who do you _think _it was?"

He received a shrug as an answer. "Couldn't of been Roxas.." Axel concluded.

Little did they know that Marluxia and Larxene were standing outside the room, snickering about how the plan was working perfectly.

"When do you think they'll figure it out?" Larxene giggled.

"Not for a while, knowing them." Marluxia replied, a mischievous smirk on his face, white teeth standing out from the pink hair. "We have to thank Zexion for letting us borrow his hair dye. It was the perfect idea to get them back for using _our _stuff."

Larxene just nodded in agreement.

--

There, part one of my goal completed. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Thanks to all my previous readers and reviewers.


	10. Hiatus

Hey, guys.

I'm so so so so sorry about not updating! I've been going through A LOT (and I mean A LOT) of stuff, so I've been on a kind of hiatus. Not to worry, I'm back on track and should have some stuff posted up soon! Thanks for waiting, and I apologize for the wait! Love you guys!


End file.
